


sunshine drabbles

by SheerahChi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 3rd chapter wasn't written at an ungodly hour hooray, ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, I Tried, I'm literally confused by what I wrote, Kagune Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, anyway, because it's certainly headed into explicit territory, but I always chicken out, does this count as explicit or is it only mature?, idk I literally wrote this on my way to school, intense making out?, just..., kanehide - Freeform, not really sex tho, only chap 2 tho, only for chap 1, yes all chapters are incredibly different and I can't be bothered to change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all that's lost is lost forever</p><p>This is a terrible summary.</p><p>(aka being in a relationship with a ghoul has its perks, but there's also trouble involved. which is still a terrible summary and I'm sorry)</p><p>Set in that AU where ghouls are slowly being introduced as a part of human society, but still largely stigmatized. The chapters are very different in nature, but loosely connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote after the words were almost fully formed when I woke up at 5am. I have no idea what woke me up or why this was in my head.  
> I barely changed anything from what I wrote in a very sleepy daze, and it's unbeta'd so far, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> also: what are titles? How do I come up with an ok title? help.

Nononononononononoonono

Click

_"This is ----- hospital, how can we help?“_

Sob

I... I... bit him. IbithimIbithimIBIThim

_"What is your location, we will send a team at once“_

Think

Stumble over words

_"Please describe his injuries, what happened?“_

Self control

IbithimIbithimIbithim...

Shoulder

Thigh

Torso

Soft

Warm

Gentle

Tempting

_"Can you perform first aid?“_

Hunger

Selfcontrolselfcontrolselfcontrol.

_"breathe."_

Smell

Strong

Warm

Good

Hungry

Nonononononononononono not again!

_„We will arrive shortly, please stay calm“_

Throw phone

Weep

coughs and gurgles from next room

_“are you... crying?“_

shhh

don'ttalkdon'ttalkdon't

I'm sorry

I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry

_"not... your fault...“_

I'msosorrysosorrysosorry

sirens

They're here

Thank god

Rock back and forth

Team barges in

Stretcher

Paramedics

Meat

Nononononononononononononono

click

handcuffs?

nononononononono

Don't

Not my sun

Don't take him away

Please?

My sunmylightmyeverythingnopleasegodno

Meat

Hunger

They took the sun

They will pay

Noone takes my sunshine away


	2. Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is found/regained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also written right after I woke up aka in a sleepy daze. (I like this phrase. and that rhymed. I'm trash.)  
> again, unbeta'd so far, all mistakes are my own.  
> My first time ever writning anything with sexual content, I hope it's not too bad.

You come home to an empty, clean apartment. You faintly remember hearing screams after being dragged out on a stretcher. Faintly remember seeing shiny red scales. There was blood, and now it's gone.

There's a note on the kitchen table.

I'm so sorry. So sorry. Had to hide. Police are searching. “relapsed ghouls“ and all that stuff. I'll be hanging around _there_. You know where. Come find me.

– K.

You abandon the bag you brought and storm out. He's right. You know exactly where.

* * *

 

… So how did this happen? You ask yourself as you taste his lips. There's a faint taste of blood, but you don't care.

You're heady as he deepens the kiss and decide that it's not worth worrying. When he draws back, you put a hand in his white hair – white, it's been like that for a while, what happened to him, what happened to that black flower, when did it turn so cold? – and drag him closer. Your hands get caught and trapped over your head. – since when was there a wall? – you don't care.

His breath ghosts over your neck and there's a sharp pain when he bites. Nothing at all like last time, like when he had to satisfy his hunger. He looks up, silent plea in his eyes and you nod. He goes back to your neck, nibbling, biting, drawing blood, but nothing more. You gasp when there's something warm and pulsing sliding up your sides.

You open your eyes and see glowing, red and black... things? emerging from your – best friend's? boyfriend's? lover's? – Lower back. He's whispering nonsense now, interspersed with “sunshine“, “missed you“ and similar. His kagune is writhing, enveloping you, slithering up and down, taking a firm hold, possessive. Shit, it shouldn't be this hot. – this is basically tentacle porn, right? So why is it this hot – “noone will take my sunshine away, noone“ he growls as he leans in for another kiss – sunshine? – and it's surprisingly sweet and slow, compared to all the rest that's going on and you don't know what to do or say so you just breathe and gasp and – shit – moan and thinking straight – heh – is definetly out of the question now.

He's humming into your mouth and there's a fervour to it that wasn't there before and his hands are still firm on yours and they're intertwined and he's stroking his thumbs over your knuckles – how cute – and then – shit – one of his kagune's ...arms? Slides down your thigh and you can't help it, you push up and he pushes you down and he growls and you don't know why, but he's wrapping around you even closer, almost crushingly, but still careful and the extra limbs are cheating and still writhing and you don't even know how much control he has. But it's alright, he's not hungry, he made sure of that, you could taste it, so you just melt into the contact and let everything turn into a cloudy haze.

For what would the sun be without the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, yeah. it's short. and probably terrible. but I don't care. I think it's good enough for a first try. which was written FAR TOO EARLY OK (why did I wake up? I usually don't wake up until a minute before my alarm, not 2 fuckin hours earlier?!)  
> and this is definetly not the place to rant about sleeping schedules.
> 
> feedback and comments are more than just appreciated! I'll love you forever if you give me any form of reaction (even if it's mean, I don't care, at least it made you feel something, even if it's complete and utter disgust at my writing skills. ok it might hurt my pride a bit, but I've got plenty of that, so that'd be ok)
> 
> I'm also on tumblr if you want to cry about random things and scream about pretty clothes (and people): sheerahchi.tumblr.com
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!


	3. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki gets a bit possessive and then a little mischievous.  
> (who am I kidding, I tried writing smut but chickened out when they got naked.)  
> the ending is a little weird, but I guess you're used to it from the first chapters.  
> INCONSISTENCY YAY  
> very deliberate use of the lovely word "and"

They're almost at the door when strong arms snake around Hide's back, tugging his jacket's zipper down and he feels hot breath against his ear. He fumbles with the keys and with a few curses and hands roaming his upper body he unlocks it.

As soon as it falls shut behind them he's pinned to the wall, Kaneki's lips on his and it's all tongue and teeth, not that he'd mind, but where does it come from all of a sudden and Kaneki's hands slide beneath his shirt and he gasps because they're cold and they're already breathless and Kaneki's kissing down his neck and back up and he's at his ear and  
“Did you think that girl was cute?“  
He asks and aaaw he's jealous and fuck why did he stop? “stop grinning it's not funny“ now he's blushing, but the look in his eyes is more than fierce and his eyes are locked on Hide's and he wants to see more of that and “Well, I _did_ get her number“ and now there's no more touching at all and he whines at the loss of contact.

“Come on man, I'm joking. As if I'd trade my best friend for a random girl from uni“ Kaneki's apparently satisfied, but his touches are still featherlight and teasing and Hide can't stand it, wants _more_ and he puts his hand in white hair and tugs him down for a kiss but Kaneki's faster and there's a whisp of red smoke as his kagune shoots out to pin Hide's hands down and stop him from moving and he's in no better position than before as Kaneki's lips return to his neck and only brush over his skin and it's not nearly enough.

There's hands on his hips, but this can't be called touching _at all_ and Hide tries to get his best friend's patience to waver and he squirms and moves his hips but all that gets him is the other tendrils around his legs, keeping him in place and it's the only firm touch he gets and suddenly there's a sharp pain right on his collarbone and he moans and that's it, _that's_ what it takes.

Kaneki's mouth is back on his and he can taste blood, but he doesn't care, he happily moans into the other's mouth as he deepens the kiss and Kaneki's hands are touching him fully now, appreciating every piece of skin they can reach and he twists one nipple and Hide makes more sounds and they're all greedily swallowed and then he breaks apart. They're both panting and flushed and Hide struggles to voice his thoughts and all that comes out is “bed“ and the only response is a growl and he's suddenly lifted up and no, that wasn't a yelp, it was a very manly grunt, thank you very much.

He's effortlessly carried in the general direction of the bedroom, but they don't make it very far, because Hide is distracted by an exposed collarbone. He nips it and gets a moan and he's encouraged to try even harder, so he bites down and licks on it and Kaneki sets him down on the kitchen counter – at least one room farther – and he's once again tasting him and there's warm, pulsing tendrils sliding up his sides and he wants to do this forever, wants to just feel him forever, but his pants are getting uncomfortably tight and he's getting impatient, so he tugs on silver hair once more and just points to the bedroom door.

Apparently Kaneki's feeling like being a particular tease today and he reaches up to the cupboard, grabs some coffee beans and leaves Hide sitting on the counter, kagune pinning him down, still moving around his limbs and Hide whines and pouts, but Kaneki's humming as he makes his coffee like he's really proud of himself. Hide feels like complaining, but he gets kisses between each step and the tentacles are skillful, so by the time Kaneki's finished and the cofee is boiling, he's still panting and Kaneki continues as if nothing happened. That is, until the coffee is ready.


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee's distraction powers are nothing compared to Hide's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last chapter.
> 
> didn't want to post at first, but who cares, this fic is already an incoherent mess of random things, so why not post this too?

Kaneki wants to tease Hide, make him an absolute mess before giving him what he wants, so he grabs the coffee beans. Hide whines in protest and tries to grab Kaneki and pull him down for a kiss, but the kagune are firmly wrapped around his wrists. He doesn't even have to look at them as they wriggle up and down the blond's arms, one snaking around to his back and underneath the shirt. One goes around his legs, and he avoids Hide's “problem“ on purpose and he opens his mouth in protest, but the last tendril shoots up to it.

Kaneki's aiming for the universal gesture of “don't talk“, but Hide licks at it and all of a sudden it seems so _sensitive_ , so Kaneki curiously pushes it in and Hide immediately starts to lick and bite and Kaneki almost lets his cup fall. His kagune has never been this receptive, never felt this much and he wonders why that is, but he can't wonder for long, because Hide's biting down slightly and he moans and Kaneki shudders.

He quickly turns on the stove and puts the pot on it to watch Hide. Which might've been a mistake because how is he supposed to tease when Hide looks like this? He's panting, wriggling his hips, trying to get the kagune to touch where he wants to, but it's no good and he absently notes that there's already a stain on the front of his pants. Kaneki doesn't dwell on it much and looks up and that definetly sends all his blood south and he has to steady himself on the counter behind him, opposite Hide.

There's blood on his shirt from where Kaneki has bitten him before and the tentacles pulsing and sliding beneath his shirt as he bucks into their touch make the situation look a bit bizarre, like he's being torn apart and Kaneki's fascinated. Hide looks so debauched and when he notices Kaneki staring, he opens his mouth farther and puts on a show, licking and sucking around the kagune like his life depends on it and Kaneki can feel it and his breath hitches and Hide has a triumphant look in his eyes. Kaneki moves the tendril around Hide's leg only a little to the right and Hide cries out and his eyes fall shut and he moves his hips more now, trying to get more friction, but the tentacle has already withdrawn and Kaneki's leaning in, going for Hide's neck and he's about to touch it when he hears the coffee gurgling.

He moves away again, but Hide makes a sound and bites down especially hard and thank god he didn't hold the pot yet because that made him shudder and his kagune tighten around Hide and Kaneki bites back a moan. He quickly pours his coffee and turns his attention back to Hide, gulping down the hot liquid because there's _no way_ he can be patient any longer and he lifts Hide up once again, basically runs down the corridor and they land on his bed without any grace. He doesn't waste any time and quickly tears off Hide's shirt with a quick movement of his kagune. Once they leave Hide's body he falls down on his back, taking Kaneki down with him.

Hide reaches between them and fumbles with Kaneki's belt and Kaneki's fumbling with Hide's and they're both terribly uncoordinated. When their eyes meet they can't help but giggle and they're kissing again. It's really sweet until Hide has Kaneki's pants open and he holds up the belt triumphantly. Kaneki retorts with a palm against Hide's front and he moans and tugs at Kaneki's shirt, which is _in the way_ , and now his pants are finally open as well.

They don't waste any time in losing their clothes and Kaneki looks like he's going to start the teasing again, but Hide has not an ounce of patience left, so he leans up and takes off Kaneki's shirt. He's flipped on his back immediately after and the kagune returns to pin him in place. Kaneki's rummaging through the nightstand and Hide swallows a moan because _that's_ what he was waiting for and he buries his head in the pillow, presenting his ass to Kaneki. Who's apparently staring now. Hide _really_ can't take it any more, so he wriggles his hips and makes a noise because he _knows_ Kaneki's patience will falter. And falter it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry the end was shit, but guess who chickened out when they got naked again? (I just can't seem to write any actual smut, even if I have the setting and everything planned out, the words just seem so wrong, I have no idea why, please help.)
> 
> as always, thanks for reading!  
> Also, please please please leave feedback (ANY kind), I'm actually writing this to get better, so I'd be really grateful if you could point out things I should pay more attention to or improve in general!
> 
> oh right, I also have a tumblr (sheerahchi.tumblr.com, I swear I'll learn how to link properly at some point) and am currently starving for writing prompts, so feel free to shoot me your ideas! (I'm also bored and an attention whore xD)


	5. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazy sunday mornings are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a (very) little thing I wrote on my tumblr, decided to add it on here too^^  
> hope you enjoy!

Hide woke up before Kaneki for once. As usual, he was draped all over his boyfriend, legs entangled, chest to chest. He wriggled around a little to look at the peaceful expression on the pale face. It was a surprise he had slept as well as he did. Nights like these were few and precious, so Hide snuggled back into the crook of his best friend’s neck and closed his eyes again.

Apparently his breath hit a ticklish spot, because Kaneki began to move (with a very cute noise, Hide noted) “heavy…” he groaned. Hide propped himself up on his elbows and sang “good morning, sunshiine”, beaming down at his boyfriend. Kaneki opened his eyes and met his grin with one of his own “I dreamt I was in a garbage compressor…” he said groggily, which made the blond laugh.

“I’m not that heavy” he complained jokingly, flopping back down. “oof, I think I gotta disagree” Kaneki laughed as his face got peppered with light kisses. “coffee?” Hide asked, bumping his nose against Kaneki’s. “hmmm… later” he replied, playing with Hide’s hair and pulling him into a lazy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a true story btw^^
> 
> (my best friend once had a dream that she was stuck in a garbage compressor because another friend was squashing her. Of course the tiny one was draped all over us and I [the biggest and fattest] only managed to have one buttcheek on the bed. 4 people really is a lot for one bed, I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little early-morning drabble. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr (I cry over pretty clothing, anime, comics, artists and cosplay).  
> sheerahchi.tumblr.com is the url, just putting this here...  
> I LOVE people and talking and am usually bored out of my skull, so PLEASE come and say hi!


End file.
